


Come With Me

by yizhan_love



Category: Bjyx, YiZhan
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, BL, M/M, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Yi zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhan_love/pseuds/yizhan_love
Summary: Famous actor Xiao Zhan moves into small village to escape from hatred and scandals. this is where he meets young boy  Wang Yibo with free, soft personality. they fall in love but does their relationship have future?story is based on some real facts, rest is only my imagination.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Start Of The Journey

"what i did this wrong, that they want me dead?" - Xiao Zhan hide his face in the palms, shaking from the nervous spasm "i want to disappear from this world, so they can be happy"

"don't say that Zhan, you're going to regret it later. Everything is going to be ok very soon. But before that i have good idea for you. visit my sister and stay there for a while, until situation changes"

"your sister?" Zhan looked at his manager with surprised face "you had never talk about your sister"

"because she lives far, in a very small and quiet village, near to the sea and we can't meet often. i'm sure that place will make you lightened and calm"

Zhan lowered his head, trying to decide, he was having very hard time cause of sudden, undeserved hate. escaping until everything was done maybe wasn't bad idea. he did everything including apologizing, asking his fans to stop reckless acts but all in vain. he was feeling too tired and wasted.

"give me the address, i'll go. somehow feel like i'm going to find peace and happiness there" Zhan tried to smile, wishing tomorrow is going to be way too better than today...

*****

Zhan held his suitcase and looked around. "she was right, this place is too quiet i can even hear the voice of the birds and the sea. this feels too good, like i'm in the another world. air is very clear too. now i need to find aunt's house"

Zhan started walking on the road trying to find someone, who can help him, suddenly he heard loud shout and quickly jumped back to avoid cycle crashing in him. young boy got up from the ground, removing dust from his clothes and hair.

"mister, why are you walking in the middle of the road? i couldn't see you" said him with anger on his childish face.

Zhan was still in shook, this wasn't nice beginning at all, plus he couldn't believe some little kid was scolding him just now

"i'm sorry but you have to be careful too. don't listen music when you're riding"

"i don't like listening songs"

Zhan looked at him with curiosity, boy was wearing college uniform and quite big bag on his back. he was too cute and handsome Zhan felt like he never wanted to stop staring at him.

"mister are you ok?"

"you can call me Zhan, Xiao Zhan, don't be this official"

"why? we aren't going to meet again anyway, i'm not interested about your name too" younger one was going to leave, but Zhan was faster and caught his hand.

"wait can't you help me? i'm searching for someone, look there is name and address on this paper"

boy looked at the paper and then at the Zhan, his lovely eyes seemed confused "i know her, you can follow me, i'm going the same way"

Zhan took his suitcase and smiled with relief.

"you have bunny teeth"

"what?"

"nothing, it's just cute" voice was very low, but Zhan still could hear "what a weirdo, but who cares, we aren't going to meet again, at least i wish"

"by the way why are you here? you look like someone who lives in the big town"

"i'm on the vacation"

"here? usually everyone travels abroad, such a weird choice"

"are you always this straightforward and annoying?"

"i'm trying"

"i'm way too older than you, it's better trying to be polite"

"how much older?" boy stopped and looked into Zhan's eyes, the last one got a little shook and moved back

"i'm 27 already and you're still student"

"everyone can tell, i'm wearing uniform"

"this little brat" thought Zhan and tightened his teeth, willing to kick his arrogant a**.

"we're here, this is ms Wang's house"

Zhan sighed from relief, finally he could rest a little now "thank you so much for helping me, but wait why are you taking off your shoes?"

"cause i live here, you're searching for my mother and my house. i'm Wang Yibo"

Zhan's eyes widened in surprise "not meet again? as you said Zhan"

I started writing and publishing as soon as idea popped up in my head 😅 so sorry if this is a little messy, it will get better in next chapter 😊 please vote if you like, so update will be sooner 😉


	2. You can stay here

Yibo opened the door and led Zhan into the house. His mother just went out from the kitchen and froze right there from shock. 

"omg this is really Xiao Zhan, when my sister called me I thought she was joking" she ran to Zhan and started looking at him from quite closely "I can't believe, I'm trying to find any flaw on your face but you're just perfect. Are you even real?"

Zhan felt his cheeks blushing, he smiled shyly "don't say that dear aunt, I'm just..."

"Average no?"

Yibo was standing there, looking totally dumbfounded "mom what is wrong with you? You are bothering and scaring him. By the way why are you so excited?"

"It's better for you to watch TV sometimes little brat, he is very popular actor and singer. and my favorite one"

"aren't too old for being fan-girl?" Yibo pouted and walked into his room. Zhan eyes followed him with lovely smile on his face

"Don't mind him dear, come and sit here. You must be very tired I was preparing your room but there is a little problem..."

"He can stay in my room" they're both startled, Yibo was looking at Zhan waiting for his answer

"Yibo when did you come in? But you hate to sleep with someone" said his mother

"He is ok for me, I'll sleep on the sofa he can lay on the bed. Anyway it's only for few days"

Zhan was too confused, he never met someone like Yibo. This young, simple boy at first sight was quite complicated for him. He was cold, arrogant maybe rude too, but at the same time seemed like he was just closing himself in and willing to open for someone. Zhan got strong will to learn Yibo, explore his real feelings.

"I have no problem at all, aunt your place is too nice, I really love being here"

"I'm very glad dear, you can stay here as long as you want. Until your problems is over, we'll help you to rest well"

*****

After having meal with Yibo, Zhan entered his room curiously looking around. As he was expecting Yibo's room was really different. There were too many books, selected in very accurate way. not any posters or computer games.

"Your room looks very clear and tidy, aunt is doing good job"

"No I'm doing that myself, I don't like someone touching my things"

"You're quite weird and different but I like that" Zhan smiled and sat on the bed, looking Yibo doing his homework "can I help you with something? Actually I'm very good at math"

"I'm ok but thanks anyway Xiao Zhan"

"Finally imn't mister anymore, such a big step for us to get closer"

"Oh right my mom forgot about this, I'm sure you want to take shower, it's next to my room. Tell me if you need something. And it's such an honor to sleep with famous idol in the same room"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Something like that, I could never understand why people are going crazy about someone they don't even know. Loving without knowing their true self"

"this is quite easy, people sometimes need to forget their real life, worries. loving someone with no expectations, just enjoying watching their works or listening their songs. Here I'm you can start from knowing me as your first idol"

Yibo looked at him, trying to read his expressions, but Zhan was just sweetly smiling, with little stars in his beautiful eyes "ok I'll"

Zhan took his clothes and left for the shower, that time he came back Yibo was already laying on the sofa, sleeping peacefully. Zhan noticed his blanket was falling on the floor, he covered Yibo's body with it and didn't know why but he moved closer and started staring at him.

Yibo had very well shaped small face, quite manly jaw line. His lips were full and rosy. His calm breath somehow made Zhan feel relaxed and happy. He was never going to regret coming in this warm village and house. And of course meeting this weird but precious boy.

there is going to be more talk than act in this story, compared to my other work. I want to concentrate on their personality and deep feelings more ❤️ they both have pain willing to share with someone


	3. Feels like eternity

Zhan slowly opened his eyes and quickly moved back avoiding Yibo's face that was only inch apart from his.

"what are you doing Yibo? you scared me to death"

"just checking if you're still breathing"

" why wouldn't I? it isn't good behavior to look at someone who is sleeping"

"really" - Yibo smirked - "then why did you do same thing last night?

Zhan felt blush on his face "thought you're sleeping"

"that is what I'm saying" Yibo started packing his bag, meanwhile still staring at Zhan "by the way, what are you planning for today?"

"I want to walk on the beach, your mom told me it's beautiful place"

"yeah, but I don't..."

"will you join me?" Zhan cut Yibo"

"I'm going to college"

"after your classes" Zhan walked to Yibo and slightly touched his hand "I'll wait there, for you..."

Yibo looked at him and nodded a little "I took other bicycle for you, you can use it"

"I don't know how to ride it"

"are you kidding me?" Yibo's eyes widened in surprise 

"it just happened, cause of place I was born and living in. you can teach me now"

"don't even dream" said Yibo and almost ran from the room, Zhan smiled to himself

"he is cute"

*****

Zhan was walking towards the beach and enjoying the scenery. everything was perfect in this village, if he could stay there forever but responsibilities were too much. he couldn't leave everything behind. he lay on the sand and closed his eyes. sound of the waves made him calm and happy.

suddenly his phone called "yes manager, I'm ok how things is going there"

"I didn't want to talk about this but if you log in internet"

"what happened?"

"a few companies cut contracts with you, they already have new spokesperson. Zhan please don't worry just..."

"it's ok, I'll call you later" Zhan breathed in and out trying to calm down, his eyes fell on the comment on his IG account, which was already hacked "I don't care what he did or is he guilty or not, just want Xiao Zhan to die" Zhan lowered his head and tears dropped from his eyes, suddenly he felt someone petting his back.

"don't be hurt by someone who isn't even human"

"Yibo when did you come?" Zhan wiped tears and tried to smile, Yibo sat next to him. he had already changed his uniform and was in shirt and long shorts.

"I read some articles about you"

"why? were you interested in me?"

"mn, mom said you escaped from something painful, I was curious. I saw your old pictures too"

"so? what do you think am I worth to be loved?"

Yibo looked at Zhan, deeply staring in his eyes "your smile and eyes, it isn't same now. why won't you leave everything if it hurts this much?"

"I was thinking about that too, but there are many people who loves me. I can't deceive my true fans like that. and I love playing and singing too much, it makes me happy. maybe someone wants me dead but other one is waiting for me to come back. as long as we're loved from even only one person, living still is worth. 

"you're like book" Yibo's voice was low but Zhan still could hear it 

"what do you mean, guess you love reading a lot"

"yes, it's enjoyable and useful. characters only exist in the book, they can't hurt or disappoint us. everything ends after book is over. I love imagining how they look and feel, for me live action can never be better than original"

"I agree with you, so what do you think if I were a book, would you love to read me?" 

Yibo shook a little "think you're like book with very beautiful cover and with even more beautiful storyline inside" 

Zhan couldn't tell why but he got strong desire to touch boy next to him, his hand moved itself and landed on Yibo's hair, it was soft like silk. Yibo stayed silent while Zhan's long fingers were traveling in his hair.

"do you like that?" whispered Zhan, Yibo closed his eyes and nodded a little. 

"it's only one day I know you but... Yibo stopped, searching for words "it feels like eternity already"...

maybe this happens when you meet your soulmate ...


	4. Lucky to find you

"Eat more dear, or Yibo is going to destroy every meal" said Ms. Wang and looked at his son, who's cheeks were like ball from too much food in his mouth.

Zhan couldn't help himself but laugh, Yibo tried to protest his mother's words but he had to swallow first.

Zhan couldn't help himself but laugh, Yibo tried to protest his mother's words but he had to swallow first   
"he got too good appetite since you're here, I have to thank you"

"no, no aunt don't thank me" Zhan noticed Yibo's face became red like tomato "you must be proud of him, Yibo is very smart and hardworking. it's so rare kids at his age to behave like that"

"I'm done" Yibo quickly got up and rushed to his room, Zhan got startled by his sudden action. he couldn't understand what did wrong

"Zhan dear, don't be upset when Yibo acts weird, he is just... too sensitive"

"it's ok, let me talk to him"

Zhan entered the room and sat in front of Yibo, who was busy by reading.

"Yibo, let's go out. it's weekend why don't we have a fun?"

getting no reaction, Zhan moved closer "Yibo?"

Yibo suddenly looked at him, there was anger on his cute face

"what happened, are you angry, what I did wrong?"

"don't do that again"

"what?"

"don't call me kid again"

"why?" Zhan tried to hide his smile, Yibo was too adorable with his pouting lips and blushing cheeks "so you hate called kid"

"no I don't, I just hate hearing it from you"

Zhan lowered his head, as he realized something very important but didn't know how to act on it.

"I won't anymore, just accompany me to buy some things ok? I don't want to go alone"

"ok" Yibo smiled and got up to change clothes.

*****

"are we really going to ride bicycle? Yibo i'm quite heavy you're going to have hard time"

"you're too skinny there is no problem"

"but I'm very tall" grumbled Zhan, like he was trying to win game

"who cares, just hop on" Yibo quickly grabbed Zhan and made sit behind him "hold me tightly"

"it isn't like we're in the romantic drama"

Yibo suddenly started spinning wheels, scared to fell Zhan tightly wrapped his arms around Yibo's waist.

"who knows" smirked younger one

"little brat..."

view around them was breathtaking, Zhan deeply breathed in feeling very clear air. it was so long time since he last felt this free and happy. soft wind was caressing his face and messing his hair thrown on the forehead. Zhan tighten his hug around yibo and rest his head on his back.

"Zhan?" Yibo's voice was shaking a little "are you ok?"

"let me stay like this for a while, you're warm this feels good"

Yibo's heart was about to explode, he was called "cold" so many times but never "warm". what did this strange idol see in him? his boring and ordinary life has totally changed cause of Zhan. he slowly moved his one hand down and joined his fingers with Zhan's. seeing no denial Yibo smiled and faster his movement.

"what do you need to buy?" Yibo locked bicycle at the shop and took off his glasses "wear this"

"why?"

"I didn't know you, cause never watch TV but not everyone is like me here, they maybe recognize you"

"thank you"

they entered the store, Zhan brought some personal things and was about to come back when he noticed Yibo wasn't next to him anymore. he started looking around but there're only unfamiliar faces. Zhan felt very uneasy and went out from the store.

"omg, this is Xiao Zhan" sudden voice made him startled, he tried to hide but quite many people were already gathering around him.

"yes it's really him... let me take your picture... are you hiding cause of scandal?... why did you do that?...

too many voices made Zhan feel dizzy, he was used situations like this as he was idol but after his scandal started everything changed, he was scared of harsh words, hate. Zhan covered his ears with palms and moved back trying to escape, but there was no way out. he was already about to faint when someone grabbed him from behind and carried out from crowd.

after finally calming down and regaining his conscious Zhan felt his was hugged by someone very strong and warm. he tried to move but grasp tightened not willing to let him go.

"Yibo?"

"mn"

"what are you doing?"

"thought you needed comfort, maybe Imn't someone close or precious for you, but here is my shoulder you can always cry on it"

"thought you needed comfort, maybe Imn't someone close or precious for you, but here is my shoulder you can always cry on it"   
Zhan felt his eyes tearing, he moved his hands around Yibo's neck and started sobbing pitifully. Yibo stayed silent, gently petting his back. Zhan moved a little back, without breaking hug and looked into Yibo's eyes.

"Yibo... I'm very lucky to find you"

Hope you enjoy 😊 i'm trying to write light and dramatic story at the same time, wish this doesn't feels weird😅


	5. I love feeling your closeness

Zhan just nodded to Ms. Wang and slowly walked to the room still feeling dizzy. Yibo took water bottle from freezer and filled glass.

"son, did something bad happened?"

"someone recognized him, maybe they weren't intended to harm him, but Zhan got very scared. i don't think his mental state is stable mom"

"don't worry, i'll look after him" 

"mom" Yibo lowered his head - i want to do it, let me be with him.

"ok, as you wish my dear" a little smile appeared on aunt's face.

Zhan was sitting on the sofa, with wide open eyes looking to nowhere. 

"do you feel better? here drink cold water" yibo sat next to him, leaving no distance between them "i'm sorry"

"for what?"

"for leaving you alone, everything what happened was my fault, actually i left to buy something for you"

"really what?" Zhan's face brightened in seconds from curiosity. 

"you're like kid" smiled Yibo and took little bracelet from his pocket “this is called "bond", if you tie it on someone's wrist, you'll be able to feel, when they're in the danger and need your help“ Yibo gently tied bracelet around Zhan's wrist and kept his hand in his palms “but there is one condition“ 

"which one?"

"I'll tell you later" 

Yibo suddenly felt heaviness on his shoulder, Zhan's soft hair was touching his cheek, Yibo moved a little down to make Zhan feel more comfy.

"I'm going to lend your shoulder for a while" whispered Zhan and very soon his calm breath made Yibo realize he was already asleep. Yibo took Zhan's slim body in his strong arms and walked to the bed, Zhan was light like feather, Yibo looked down to see his angelic sleeping face, Zhan's rosy lips were parting a little in sync with his breath. Yibo couldn't express how strong was desire to kiss him. he swallowed so hard and forcibly moved his eyes off from Zhan.

Yibo put him on the bed and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, Zhan's milky neck looked too attractive, he couldn't help but bent down and planted soft kiss on it. Yibo blushed on his own action. he was willing to get closer and closer to Zhan but was his feelings going to be accepted? 

"stay with me" Yibo was going to leave bed, when weak voice reached his ear. Zhan was holding his hand, trying to make him lay down.

"Zhan, i'm already here. not going anywhere" 

"no i mean, sleep here with me"

how could Yibo say no? he lay next to him, but at the very corner, almost felling on the floor.

"not like that, i want you to hold me a little it's cold" mumbled Zhan and Yibo couldn't realize when his waist got trapped in Zhan's arms. he just felt Zhan's head resting on his chest, making him feel too uneasy.

"it's too fast"

"what?"

"your heartbeat Yibo, are you nervous about something?"

"you're teasing me, you already know the answer"

"tell me"

"i won't, by the way your room is already arranged, why do you still stay here?"

"you want me to move there?"

"no, i just want to hear reason you stay in my room"

Zhan looked up and sweetly smiled at Yibo “cause i love this, i love sleeping here, feeling your closeness“

Yibo giggled with total satisfaction and closed his eyes “good night Zhan ge-ge, sweet dreams...“

"sweet dreams bo-di" Zhan made himself more comfy in Yibo's tight embrace and peacefully fell asleep.

*****

Zhan was walking on the sand again, feeling the heat under his bare feet. he and Yibo promised to come here after he was done with his classes but Zhan got bored and decided to come alone. he sat down and dialed mom's number

"mom, yes it's me your Zhan-Zhan. how are you doing? what about dad?"

"my precious one, we're worrying about you to death. are you eating well? sleeping well? i'm dreaming about you every night. miss you so much"

"mom, my dear mom" Zhan's voice started shaking, his vision got blurred cause of tears "i'm really fine, i can't visit you but trust me i'm doing well"

"don't read and listen to them. you're living treasure Zhan-Zhan, never forget that. be strong and faithful, light will come in your life again"

"mom i think ..." Zhan smiled, remembering someone's face "it's already with me, take care ok? kiss dad for me, i'll visit you as soon as possible. love you so much" 

Zhan walked toward to the sea, water touch made him feel great. he didn't realize how deeply he had went in already, sudden heart pain made Zhan very dizzy, he tried to move his hands but there was no energy left in his body anymore. 

"Yibo save me" was his lasts words before drowning in the water...

Know i'm very bad 😅 feel free to comment 😊  
see you in next chapter 😉❤️


	6. Scared of losing you

"mom where is Zhan?" Yibo ran in the room, looking very nervous. 

"weren't you going to meet at the beach? he already left about hour ago"

"why, why didn't he wait, mom i'm leaving see you later"

Yibo reached beach a few minutes later, driving his bicycle like crazy. Zhan was nowhere to see. Yibo started running and calling him, he became already too desperate when something blue in the water got his attention, Yibo restored image of Zhan's shirt he had seen this morning and his whole body shook from fair. 

"no, there is no way" 

he ran toward the sea and quickly jumped in, Zhan was still so far Yibo was using all his strength to swim as fast as possible. finally he could grab Zhan's light body and quickly swam back, nonstop whispering to him

"bear a little love, please bear a little more"

Yibo started massaging Zhan's heart as soon as he was laid on the land. 

"open your eyes Zhan please, you can't leave me like that. after everything, after every feelings you cause in my heart, you can't"

suddenly Yibo felt Zhan's hand moved on his lap, he threw up water and slowly opened his eyes. seeing Yibo's face Zhan smiled faintly and whispered 

"you really came Yibo, you really saved me"

"are you really ok? let me look at you" Yibo kept checking Zhan, meanwhile wiping his stubborn tears "does it hurts somewhere?"

making sure Zhan was really safe Yibo finally fell on his knees and started sobbing miserably, his whole body was shaking, tears kept dropping from his closed eyes. he was trying to tell something between sobs but Zhan was unable to hear his words. 

"Yibo, i'm ok please don't cry. it makes me" Zhan stopped and just silently wrapped his arms around Yibo, burring his face in his hair "i'm so sorry and thank you for saving me my guardian angel"

"i was very scared, scared to lose you too" Yibo broke the hug "thanks god you're alive"

"what do you mean by "you too?"

"actually my dad, he drown here about two years ago" Yibo stopped to calm down, Zhan held his hand tightly, comforting him.

"somehow i was always afraid of the water but dad loved this place too much. we're coming together and watching the horizon, talking about everything. he was the someone i adored and respected the most, i don't know what happened that day but sea stole him from me. if same happened to you too, if i could never see your face, touch you. how could i..."

"you're suffering much too, seems like we met to heal each-other" Zhan sadly smiled and lowered his head "but only thing i'm doing is troubling you and then saying sorry. i'm such a burden"

"who said that?" shouted Yibo and held Zhan's face in his palms "from the first day you came here my life changed, it feels like my heart was always waiting for you. i know you're stopping yourself, letting me come closer but at the same time you're stepping back. yes i'm not grown man yet, maybe i'm still kid but... but my feelings for you... it's strong and sincere. even we don't have future..."

"Yibo" Zhan cut him with putting finger on his lips, his stare froze on Yibo's face. he looked too adorable after all crying, with teary swollen eyes, red nose and parting full lips Zhan was touching now. a little blush appeared on Yibo's cheeks. they're looking into each-other's eyes for quite long time, at the end Yibo's stare stopped at Zhan's lips. Zhan, unable to stop himself anymore moved closer and slightly touched his soft lips, they both shivered from too strong sensation. Zhan broke the kiss and quickly moved back. if he keeps doing that, then there is no way back anymore. can he give everything this little, precious boy needs? can he make him happy? there're too many questions but how can he stop when Yibo is looking at him like that, with wide opened puppy eyes. 

Zhan grabbed Yibo's shirt and pushed their lips together again, it wasn't soft one this time. Yibo gasped from sudden pleasure, he wrapped hands around Zhan's neck and moved closer, leaving no space between their bodies. feeling each-other's wet lips in their mouth made both gone crazy. all hidden and denied desires were out now, no embarrassment and shyness anymore. finally getting chance Yibo totally devoured Zhan in his arms and hungrily started sucking his tasty lips. becoming breathless they parted lips but still staying in touch, gently rubbing their foreheads together. 

"saving my first kiss was worth it" whispered Yibo 

Zhan's eyes widened in surprise "you precious little one, when you stop making my heart melt?"

"i amn't little" mumbled Yibo and quickly held Zhan, suddenly biting his neck. Zhan moaned and pushed Yibo back.

"what are you doing?"

"making you realize what is going to happen to you, if keep calling me little or kid. i can do much more"

"isn't this too bold act from someone, who just got his first kiss?" smirked Zhan, teasing Yibo.

"you'll see and feel by yourself, having no practice yet doesn't mean i can't do it" 

Zhan didn't say anything, just lay down and closed his eyes. feeling hot breath on his face, Zhan smiled and willingly greeted Yibo's lips again. his heart was full of happiness now...

I wasn't expecting this scene to took whole chapter, but it happened 😅 wish you enjoy 😊  
Finally they kissed 😍


	7. Permission

When Zhan woke up Yibo wasn't laying next to him, he remembered how uneasy Yibo was feeling last night, he was crying in the dream, asking for forgiveness from someone. he could only sleep calmly when Zhan hold him tightly between his arms.

Zhan got up and left room, searching for Yibo

"Yibo isn't at home dear, he left this morning with a little bag, telling he wants to be alone"

"but why?" Zhan was very confused "did i do something wrong again?"

"I can answer if you tell me, what happened yesterday"

"i didn't want to make you worry so hid it from you, yesterday i almost drown in the sea, but Yibo could save me"

"he went in the water?" Ms. Wang's eyes widened in surprise, Zhan noticed she was about to cry

"i'm really sorry aunt, for putting Yibo in danger"

"no there is no need dear, guess you know nothing. when my husband died, Yibo was there too"

"he didn't tell me about this"

"i see, everything changed for Yibo after this incident. he was always funny and lovely boy, with many friends but... at that day he was trying to save his father but fainted due to shock. he started blaming and hated himself, plus heart his closest friends calling him coward" she stopped, trying to calm down "Yibo closed himself, even for me, he stopped talking with everyone and lost trust in people. until he met you, you even made him overcome his strong fear, guess his feelings for you..."

"aunt" Zhan stopped her, lowering his eyes "i don't know how to feel after hearing this, i couldn't imagine Yibo was carrying this much weight, and pain in his heart. and about our..."

"i know Zhan, it's written on your faces" aunt smiled and held his hand "i know relationship between you two is more than just friendship. i'll never oppose it cause you both men, it doesn't matter, as long as there is true love. i'm very grateful, thanks to you i could see my son smiling, joking and eating well again. it's just i'm afraid, he gonna get hurt you know what i mean"

"yes, i'll do everything to make him happy aunt, especially after having your permission. can you tell me where is he now?"

"sure, there is little shack in the wood, he was usually staying with his father during hunting, think your incident made him remember past and willing to stay alone for a while. but it's quite far Zhan and you gonna need to take bus"

"it's ok, no matter what i'm going to find him" Zhan stood up and bowed to Ms. Wang "thank you so much, i'm leaving now"

*****

It was already evening when Zhan reached the wood, he was walking without rest to see Yibo as soon as possible. now thinking about his past, he was laughing at himself, thinking that he knew what love was before. beautiful teacher at the school, Zhan was charmed with, classmate who was always helping him, famous and attractive actress Zhan met after he became idol. he was calling love all this feelings but after meeting Yibo he realized how unreal and slight was everything. Yibo took all his mind and heart, this little boy became his whole world, Zhan was afraid of his boundless love, how can you miss someone when he is sitting next to you? how can you dream being closer with him, when there is no distance between your bodies already? now after one day separation he couldn't wait to see Yibo again. it was pouring but Zhan kept walking forward, until he heard familiar, missed voice

"Zhan ge"

Yibo was standing in front of him, holding lighter. Zhan ran and hopped on him, tightly hugging his neck, finally his sweet smell, his soft hair "Yibo" whispered Zhan

"did you miss me?" Yibo smiled and wrapped his arms about Zhan's waist "why didn't you wait for me? look you're wet, going to catch cold"

"i was worrying, you left without saying anything"

"i'm ok" Yibo broke the hug and looked into Zhan's eyes "you're here with me, how can i feel bad?" he took off his jacket and put it around Zhan's shoulders "you're tall but still so tiny, let's go, my shack is near"

"ok" Zhan followed him, tightly holding his hand.

there was little table and narrow bed in the room, only one candle was lighting darkness. Zhan felt quite nervous, he wasn't young innocent boy anymore but still being alone with Yibo in this tiny room made his heart beat faster

"Zhan take off your clothes and lay down" calmly said Yibo 

"no need, i'm fine"

Yibo moved closer and pulled Zhan down on the bed, removing his shirt "you're cold, your body is shaking, you came here for me, i have to take care of you" Yibo put blanket on Zhan's body and started unbuttoning his shirt too

"what are you doing?"

"going to make you warm"

Yibo has really great mom,  
Many parents act different when find out about their son's orientation. I wanted to show mom, which only cares about his child's happiness


	8. I love You

"going to make you warm" Yibo lay down next to Zhan and slowly moved closer, feeling their bare chests touching each-other both made a little shy and uneasy. Yibo wrapped his arms around Zhan's waist tightly and whispered "are you still cold?"

"Imn't, you're very warm"

"when do you want me to let go?"

"never" Zhan looked up and smiled at Yibo "i want to ask you something, you saved my life, did you really feel that i was in danger?"

"yes, i told you bracelet really has power"

"so what is it's condition, can you tell me now?"

"love" said Yibo and pulled Zhan even more closer "it only works when there is true love between giver and receiver"

"Yibo you" but Zhan couldn't finish cause Yibo was already kissing him passionately, sucking and softly biting his lips, like it was the most tasty thing in the world. realizing Zhan was breathless he broke the kiss and held his face in his palms. 

"Zhan you make my life worth living, if someone asks how strong my feelings is for you i can't answer, cause it's impossible to be described by words. just all i can say is that i miss you... i need you, i feel you, i want you and i love you"

" i love you too, my feelings are too strong, i'm afraid sometimes, think i'm going to die if you ever leave me"

Yibo smiled and Zhan could see, there was lust growing in his eyes. he wanted too, he wanted Yibo with all his heart and being. he nodded a little and it was enough for Yibo to understand. he overlaid Zhan and planted soft kiss on his forehead. his hot breath made Zhan gasp and he tightly grabbed Yibo, leaving no place between their bodies. Yibo licked his ear and hearing Zhan's sudden moan he realized that this was his sensitive spot. he kept playing his tongue on Zhan's ear while slowly removing their pants. Yibo's hot lips and hands were tracing on Zhan's body like he was trying to feel every inch of it, he covered Zhan's neck with red hickeys, while slowly moving down to his nipples. Zhan was breathless from too strong pleasure, he held Yibo's face and rubbed their foreheads together, taking a breath.

"do you want me to stop?" whispered Yibo wish shaking voice

"never" Zhan smiled widely, showing his bunny teeth, which was making Yibo more excited "my heart and soul belongs to you already, i want to become fully yours now"

Yibo bent down again to devour Zhan in his tight embrace, he took moment to admire Zhan's beauty, this perfect man with angelic face and sexy body, who is dream of everyone, now belongs to him, he is only Yibo's. 

two bare bodies were intertwined together, full with boundless passion and desire. sweet whispers and pleased moan sounds were filling the room, Zhan was gasping under Yibo's heavy body, leaving scratches on his back, pulling his soft hair, every move of Yibo, was giving him feeling of heaven. after wasting all his strength Yibo fell on Zhan,totally satisfied and drunk from happiness. 

"you're the most precious gift i got from life"

*****

"Yibo i'm going to fell" screamed Zhan and quickly held Yibo's hand

"you're acting like kid Zhan, this isn't hard to learn. and if you fell, i'm going to always catch you" Yibo laughed and let go of his hand

"i know Bo-di but i'm already 27, learning riding bicycle at this age isn't easy" pouted Zhan

"you just need to maintain balance, Zhan look at yourself. don't touch ground with your feet, if you're still going to walk don't bother using bicycle" 

"don't mock me, wait Yibo look at me, look at me. i'm doing it, finally i can do it" Zhan's happy shouts took everyone's attention in park, grown up man was riding bicycle and giggling like baby, Yibo was looking at him, smiling proudly. 

Zhan get off and ran to Yibo, jumping from happiness. Yibo opened his arms to greet Zhan in his embrace. 

"did you see that?"

"yes actually everyone here saw that, are you this happy?" 

"it feels like i'm back to childhood, thank you so much my love" Zhan kissed Yibo's cheek and joined their fingers. 

they're walking between flowers, Zhan's head was leaned on Yibo's shoulder. talking about silly things and laughing like crazy. there was only love and joy but they forget about something important "reality"

Zhan's mobile suddenly called, they're both startled

"don't answer" Yibo was willing to ask but he stayed silent. 

"yes i'm ok, feeling too much better. is it something good? i'll think and call you later, thanks"

"Yibo" started Zhan with shaking voice "it was my manager, your aunt. there is good offer for me, and she wants me to come back"

Yibo looked at him with painful, forced smile "i knew this was going to happen from the beginning, but why it still hurts this much?"


	9. Come With Me

"i knew this was going to happen from the beginning, but why it still hurts this much?"

Zhan lowered his head, what is he going to do now? he came here to escape from hate and pain, to rest and stay for a short time until everything was done, but who could imagine he was going to find first and true love here. leaving Yibo was like losing biggest part of his life, heart and soul. but what about his achievements? everything he had done to reach this point. his career gained by hard work, his fans sincerely waiting for his comeback, his parents who're always hiding their tears, not to hurt Zhan and support his will, what is he going to do now?

"i can keep living without you" Yibo's voice was very low, but still powerful

Zhan looked at him, there're tears dropping from Yobo's closed eyes, Zhan felt his heart broke into pieces "are you trying to make me leave without remorse? you think i can't see your pain Yibo?"

"what do you want me to do?" shouted Yibo, with tightening his fist "yes i feel pain, yes i'm afraid, i don't want to let you go. so what? did you hide something from me? no, i knew you're going to leave soon, still i fell in love like crazy and made you love me too. You was trying to avoid it, i know but still, it's my fault, everything is my fault"

"Yibo" Zhan held his hands "stop blaming yourself, love is between two person, i was willing to love you too with all my heart. can't you just... come with me?" A hope appeared in Zhan's eyes

a little smile brightened Yibo's face but after a while it darkened again "i can't"

"why? we can take your mom with us, your aunt is there too"

"this is my home"

"we're each-other's home, didn't you say that?"

"i won't go" said Yibo and turned back, leaving Zhan behind

"please Yibo, please don't force me to choose between you and my career" Zhan was already desperate "you know my story best, you know what it means for me. look at me and say something"

"i want to be alone" Yibo's voice was cold and empty "you can go and buy tickets, to leave as soon as possible. don't be late cause of me"

"you aren't my Yibo" painfully whispered Zhan and left from there, without looking back.

the young one fell on the grass and started sobbing pitifully, after Zhan dissapeared from his view. Yibo's heart was hurting too much, even breathing was hard

"i was, am and will be always your Yibo, that is not going to change even we never meet each-other again. of course you're my home, i can follow you everywhere, i can sacrifice everything for you, even my life but coming with you now doesn't mean destroying you? asking me this is already choosing me over your career, can't you understand that? if those cruel people find out we're together, it gonna be end of everything you're working hard for. i don't mind to get hurt or be hated by you, as long as you're safe and happy" Yibo took out the picture from his pocket and smiled at it 

"you're going to leave, but i'll keep all sweet memories with me, in my heart"

*****

Zhan was sitting at the window and looking outside. his eyes're red from crying, his chin was still trembling, trying to held tears. he doesn't wants to go like that, leaving no hope beside, hope for their future, meeting Yibo again. 

"he isn't coming" Zhan got up and lay on the bed, cuddling himself. after a while door opened and he heard sound of the careful steps, Zhan almost stopped breathing "don't sleep there, please don't leave me here alone" he was nonstop repeating in his mind. sudden grasp around his waist made Zhan's heart full of happiness. he turned face a little back to touch Yibo with his cheek. it was still wet and cold...

"i'm sorry" it was said by both, Yibo tightened his hug and kissed Zhan's neck. his lips was hot and soft as always "this isn't end no? who knows what fate is planning for us, don't cry and worry, eat and rest well when you're back there. don't let them hurt you again, promise me"

"you're all grown up now" Zhan turned back to face Yibo, he smiled and pulled their lips together, Yibo moved closer holding his slim body in tight embrace. kiss was long, passionate and desperate. fearing it was going to be the last one, they both were not willing to let go. 

"Yibo, my little one" said Zhan with sweet voice "try to make friends again ok? i know you're very hurt but not everyone is fake and evil. open for others more, play and dance, smile more often. can you do that for me?"

"mn" nodded Yibo, but they both knew, none of them could keep promises for each-other. 

"i hate saying goodbye" whispered Yibo "just remember that i love you and this won't change"

"i love you too, and this won't change, never" 

they're looking into each-other's eyes, kissing and hugging tightly, remembering each-other's warmth and smell, until sleep took over their tired and painful mind and body. Yibo wasn't next to him when Zhan woke up next morning, he quietly packed his stuff and left house with Ms Wang. 

"i'm sorry for hurting him, despite my promise, i couldn't keep it" 

"i understand, i'll take good care of Yibo until you meet again" she smiled and hugged zhan, causing his tears. 

"thanks for everything, i'll never forget the time i spent here" 

Zhan's eyes were looking for someone, who wasn't going to come. he wiped tears and smiled widely "i won't say goodbye too, let's meet again someday... my love"

I was listening sad song while writing this chapter, to create proper mood 😓 i don't know if this is emotional enough, but my heart really hurted for their separation


	10. Longing for you

"My dear little Yibo, it's been seven months already... without you. people say time flies but seconds mean hours for me. it isn't like i have something to be ungrateful about but...

i'm doing fine, eating well and trying to have good rest too. Like you asked me. it's hard sometimes cause of my busy schedule. i became face and spokesperson of more famous brands. they treasure and understand me. you know it was so hard to get used to everything again after the time i spend there, all in calmness and laziness. conferences, meetings and shootings everyday, taking too many pics. my eyes started hurting and watering again, it was almost healed there in your village. the offer your aunt called me about is film, there is something Imn't happy about, i have to kiss a girl... don't be angry ok? i know you'll pout your red lips and scold me in mind... i miss teasing you...

one more thing, what made me so happy is music show, i have chance to sing with very famous jiejie, she is too sweet and lovely, treats me like kid actually everyone does here. you told me i'm big baby, not only with personality also face too. Guess you're right. it feels like family here, i'm receiving too much love and respect. my singing skills are getting better too, the most important is i can express my feeling through the song. 

about the scandal, i stopped being too decent and made issue in court, against the people who kept harming me. not only for me, i can handle it, but they touched my friends and parents too, i can't tolerate this anymore. 

i heard you're fine, from your aunt. she isn't saying much, i understand... what can i tell you more?"

Zhan put down pen and wiped tears, blurring his vision, how many times was he writing this? without sending and just saving it? but something what he really was willing to say was different

"there was one song in show called "Tempting heart", which especially reminded me of you, of us... the lyrics was like i was talking at you, telling about our love Yibo

"How long have I never seen you?

I thought you were there

In fact you're just deep inside my heart

Accompanying my breath

How far is the distance?

I thought I can't smell you

Who knows your shadow is so long

Once I turn around I see you

Let the past go

It's too late to love you from the start

As if clouds are covering the blue sky

If we can't be together forever

Give us at least

the courage to miss

The right to hug

So that you understand

The trace of my heart moving

Always wish to see you again

I even attempt to inquire your news

In fact you're just living in my body

Guarding my memories"

why i feel like this lyrics was written about us? everyone thinks my tears during singing was part of show and acting, but no one knows i was truly mourning our love, our pure love   
why i feel like this lyrics was written about us? everyone thinks my tears during singing was part of show and acting, but no one knows i was truly mourning our love, our pure love... you're here, existing in me, in my every breath. sometimes i woke up at night and look for you next to me, it is too empty, my home and heart without you. can i see your lovely and sparkling eyes again? touch your soft lips, feel your warmth, hear your happy laughing which only exists for me. 

i miss just sitting next to you, without talking only listening each-other's heartbeat, i'll never send this letter to you... i won't make you feel same pain as me, if, maybe you already forget me, i wish you did... it's so late but i realized my silliness, too late but now i know that nothing and no one is more precious than you and our love for me... if i can go back... if i can"

*****

"Zhan gege my love, it's me your little Yibo. yes i changed, now i even would love to hear you calling me little or kid, nothing matters as long as you're with me. 

it was hard but i tried to find new friends, you know i can't make you upset. you're right not everyone is fake, they love and support me. my life doesn't feels too empty anymore, i'm studying so hard, not to disappoint mom and you, my dad in heaven too. sometimes hanging out with friends, i got to know about being very weak drinker, they told me i was acting so silly and unreasonable, calling someone's name with sobs, we both know whose...

i started swimming again, at first i got very scared but mom was next to me, you know what she said? "think about Zhan, like he is standing there and willing to hold your hand" and you healed me again. 

now i'm listening music, actually only your songs. your voice is too angelic, it makes my heart melt and more in love with you... i regret not asking to sing for me, while you're here, i'll do if we meet again someday. i love watching your satisfied and happy face, your cute giggles during interviews and bts, the way they're treating you. i know the best, what you deserve.

about your upcoming movie, i see you have three female partners, yes i'm silly but this fact makes me too jealous, don't let them touch you like i did, don't smile at them the same way you're at me. if they touch your lips, i'm going to erase it with my long and hot kisses, if we meet again..."

Yibo lay on the bed and hugged the pillow, buried his face in it, low sobs could be hear in the room   
Yibo lay on the bed and hugged the pillow, buried his face in it, low sobs could be hear in the room. yes his life wasn't empty but his heart was. this room, this bed, everything around him was keeping memories of Zhan. Yibo missed Zhan welcoming him with bright smile, after coming back from college, the hug from behind, when he was reading book or doing his homework, his sweet and naughty whispers, making Yibo shy and excited. 

"do you still remember me? are you missing me? Zhan sorry for my silliness, if i can go back... If i can change anything. but it's too late already. why my heart feels so uneasy? hope you're ok, please be ok..."

*****

breaking news:

"famous actor and singer Xiao Zhan fainted on the stage while his performance. he was immediately moved to the hospital, nothing in known yet. his fans are gathered together, praying for his fast recovery"

Another sad chapter 😓 i don't know why i love suffering myself and you😞  
Bear a little more 😉😊

I know show "Our Song" was before scandal, but i had to change real events for my story


	11. Stay Safe For Me

young boy rushed in the hospital, tears were sliding down from his swollen eyes. he stopped the first nurse he ran into and asked with desperate voice, like his life depended on her answer

"Xiao Zhan, where can i see him?"

"are you his relative?"

"i'm..." he stopped, searching for proper words "i'm someone precious for him, please i need to be with him, i'm sure he'll get better after seeing me"

"sorry but only relatives can visit him" nurse comforted him with slight smile and left from there. 

Yibo looked around, seeing a few bodyguards in front of the one ward, hope appeared on his face "he is here, my Zhan is here"   
he quickly walked forward but got trapped between bodyguards, Yibo was struggling with all his strength but in vain, he was tired and totally wasted after finding out about Zhan's situation and catching first flight to arrive here, but now he was unable to even get close to him

"f*ck it, why is it so hard to meet him? who the hell are you to stop me from seeing my love? he needs me, can't you understand? let me, please let me go" Yibo was yelling and sobbing desperately, when finally familiar voice reached his ear. 

"aunt" Yibo cried out and fell in her arms

"my dear please calm down, it's ok" manager petted his soft hair, talking sweetly

"is my Zhan ok? tell me what happened, i'm going to see him" Yibo raised his hand but door opened itself and yibo's stare fell on the unconscious man, laying on the hospital bed

"they're preparing him for the surgery"

"Zhan" Yibo's voice was low but full of the pain, longing, fear and despair, during this seven month, every day every minute he was dreaming about seeing Zhan's face again but like that? why he looked so pale and feeble? where was rosiness of his lips? if this was last time? no this couldn't be reality, this couldn't...

"gege look at me, i'm here next to you. finally i came to you, forgive me ok? forgive me for not following you before, your little boy is very sorry, please be upset and scold me just don't be quiet like that" Yibo held Zhan's slim fingers in his hand and softly careless his face with another one, his tears fell on Zhan's cheek, Yibo started wiping it when suddenly Zhan's finger moved slightly and it was only for seconds but Yibo still could see his lips's little movement. 

"he heard me, doctor look he wants to tell me something"

"there is no way, he is already under anesthesia. we have to start surgery now, calm down dear, we'll do our best" doctor petted Yibo's shoulder and signed others to keep going. 

"Zhan stay safe for me, bear it, come back for me" Yibo slowly let go of his hand and collapsed on the floor, lowering his head

"Yibo you have to be strong, Zhan will be ok, that is why he forbid me to call you. he can't bear seeing you in pain. he asked me to give this to you, before surgery, Zhan was never taking it off during all this time"

Yibo looked at the bracelet "bond" and burst into tears "so he kept it, he kept my gift. aunt please tell me, why is he in this condition? how serious is it?"

"it's heart illness, called "cardiomyopathy" caused by many stress. it could be healed just by taking medicines, but Zhan was always careless about himself. he had chest pain and shortness of breath very often but telling me it was just caused by his busy schedule, i should be more careful, i can't forgive myself if something bad happens"

"he will survive, so i can kill him myself later, for breaking his promises. he must be punished for always making me worry, suffer and cry" Yibo smiled painfully and tightly held Zhan's bracelet, trying to feel remaining warmth on it...

***

after a few hours waiting, doctor finally was out

"surgery went well" his words made Yibo feel a little relieved "now everything depends on his will to live, we have to wait"

"can i see him?"

"we'll move him in the ward very soon, i'll let exception for you, as i can see how much you love him"

"thank you so much" Yibo bowed to the doctor and turned back to aunt again "what about his parents? 

"there was some problems about tickets, they'll be here soon"

"will they let me to stay here? i'm afraid"

"we'll see, now go to him, don't waste your time"

Yibo entered the ward and stopped at the door, afraid to keep walking. it was already second time he was on the edge of losing Zhan, he have to save him again. Yibo bent down and softly kissed his forehead, next was his closed eyes and then... Zhan's lips were warm and soft as always, making younger one willing to never let it go. Yibo stayed like that for a while, feeling Zhan's weak breath against his lips. he is so close but yet so far...

Yibo was sitting next to his bed, unable to say anything just holding his hand and nonstop staring at his face "i had too many things to talk to you if we meet again some day but now... nothing matters anymore, just open your eyes and look at me like before, i won't ask for more. think about our sweet memories, i was acting like brat at first but you know? i regret every seconds of hiding my feelings for you, not just holding you between my arms and kissing you until you become breathless. i'll stay here with you until you're awake and safe and then... i'mn't sure"

Yibo was spending whole days with Zhan, nonstop talking to him and holding his hands to share his warmth, at the night he was placing Zhan's hand on his chest and falling asleep next to him

"you can't see me now, but you can feel my heart, beating for you"

***

Zhan slowly opened his eyes and looked around, his vision was still blurry. after a while he could see faces of people gathered around him "mom, dad" whispered Zhan, forming tears in his eyes

"my little boy, are you ok? you scared us to death" Ms Xiao slightly hug Zhan, not to hurt him

"i'm fine mom, so sorry for making you worry again" Zhan smiled and looked at the door, waiting for someone to open it "are you here alone? didn't someone other visit me"

"your manager is here too, he was taking care of you until we arrived here"

"no i mean..." Zhan sighed, was it all his dream? hearing Yibo's voice feeling his touch was it all dream? he was fighting so hard for his life, thinking he was going to see Yibo after opening his eyes but he wasn't there... again, he has to live without him again

***

after one week Zhan was discharged from the hospital, sitting in the car and resting his head on mom's shoulder, he was still feeling weak but everything was ok now. he just needed good sleep and eating well "mom, how long are you and dad going to stay here?"

"we can't son, our flight is today. we're going to leave after taking you at home"

Zhan felt like totally left alone, how can they treat him like that? he pouted and left the car after hugging his parents. they smiled and winked at each-other, accompanying Zhan with their eyes full of love "he will be ok, we made right decision"

"and i'm lonely again, in my empty house" murmured Zhan and turned over the key

"welcome back to home" sudden, familiar voice made Zhan froze at the door, is he dreaming again? or it's really...

Hope i won't have to write sad chapter again, i really cried on this one, so silly from me 😅


	12. It's Me

Zhan was standing at the door, unable to move. he couldn't believe the young boy sitting on the sofa was really him, his first and only love Yibo. he was very afraid of moving, of even blinking eyes, maybe he is going to disappear again, like in dream.

"it's really me, you aren't dreaming my love. come here and hug me" Yibo's voice was too soft, he stood up and opened his arms waiting for Zhan. 

"Yibo" almost screamed Zhan and ran to him, falling in Yibo's embrace, he was using all strength to tighten the hug around the Yibo's neck, to feel him as close as it was possible. it was really him, now Zhan was sure. the warmth which was only coming from Yibo's body, which always existed only for Zhan "i missed you, i missed you like crazy" he was whispering between sobs, unable to stop himself from crying "my treasure, my sweet little boy, forgive me, forgive your silly gege for leaving you alone, i love you, i love you so much" finally he could say this words again, deeply buried in his heart all this time. 

"don't cry just don't cry. it breaks my heart" Yibo held Zhan's tiny hands and started kissing his palms, living his own tears on it "look at yourself, sobbing like baby, what did you even did wrong? who cares about past, when we're finally together again" Yibo pulled Zhan closer again and touched his lips with strong passion and desire, feeling his hot missed lips Zhan willingly opened his mouth and welcomed Yibo's tongue, their lips were moving in sync, sucking and devouring each-other. Yibo held Zhan tightly as felt he was about to faint in his arms. Yibo lifted him and sat on the sofa, placing Zhan on his lap. Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo's neck and rested head on his shoulder.

"guess too strong happiness is bad for health too" 

"are you ok?" whispered Yibo and kissed his sweaty forehead

"yes, wait let me look at you, you have become more handsome during this time" smiled Zhan, showing his bunny teeth

"yes maybe not suitable anymore for old man like you" teased Yibo

"brat, i'm going to kick you out" pouted Zhan

"can you?" smirked Yibo and wrapped his arms around Zhan's slim waist, softly biting his mole

"never, but i want to ask you something, during the time i was at the hospital did you visit me?"

"what do you think?"

"i felt your existence there, i heard you calling my name and begging to live and" Zhan planted kiss on Yibo's lips "you could never leave me there alone, but when i opened my eyes..."

"i wasn't willing to left you but your parents decided that is was better for me to wait here, there're too many reporters and fans, being me here always next to you was dangerous"

"my parents?" Zhan's eyes widened in surprise "did you meet them?"

"yes sure"

"soo, then how did you introduce yourself to them? maybe my friend, best friend?"

"their future son in law" Yibo hardly held his laughter, seeing Zhan's reaction "they're the one who gave me keys, and asked to stay with you. Zhan you have great parents, only one stare at me and they already knew what you mean for me. They will never oppose our relationship"

Zhan's eyes became tearful again, he was so silly thinking they left him alone. he'll apologize and kiss them so many times later.

"gege" Yibo stopped him from thinking "are you tired? hungry? thirsty? tell me if you need something, i'll do everything. 

"just you next to me is enough, but think i need to take shower too" Zhan smiled and tried to get up from Yibo's lap but he was faster and quickly lifted him up, carrying in bridal style

"what are doing? i can walk"

"i know, but i don't want to be separated from you anymore, can i tie you to me?" laughed Yibo and walked towards the bathroom, Zhan panicked 

"are you going to follow me in there?"

"why not? is there something i haven't seen yet?" Yibo mocked and slid his fingers under Zhan's shirt "don't worry i won't do naughty things to you, you're still weak but i'll only spare you for today" 

Zhan blushed remembering their first and only love night, they're both so shy and inexperienced then "i won't complain" 

Yibo removed his clothes and placed Zhan in the bathtub, joining him too. noticing scar on Zhan's chest he painfully smiled and softly touched it "does it still hurts?"

"not anymore, but doesn't it makes me ugly?" Zhan lowered his head

"ugly?" Yibo moved closer, trapping Zhan between his arms "you're the most beautiful man in the world, even with so many scars, bruises you're still perfect for me. look at yourself, you're like angel fallen on the earth and i'm luckiest human to be loved by you" trying to hide his sudden tears Yibo's hit his palm on the water, wetting Zhan

"don't splash water on me bad boy" screamed Zhan and did the same, trying to put all foam on Yibo's face, laughing and giggling cutely, making Yibo's heart melt. whole bathroom became messy, as two kids playing and teasing each-other, compensating lost time. 

Yibo wrapped Zhan in towel like baby and carried him to the bed, dried his hair and dressed him in pajamas. Zhan stayed still, allowing him to do anything. he knew Yibo was feeling guilty but trying to hide it. he was acting strong but only Zhan could imagine the pain Yibo must felt when he saw him fighting for life. Zhan held Yibo's face and looked in his eyes

"i'm really ok Yibo, i won't break again. you don't need to hold it in, let everything out i'm here listening to you"

Yibo's chin started trembling, he bent down and buried his face in Zhan's chest sobbing pitifully "i was very scared, scared to the death. watching you in that condition made me realize that whole world in unworthy without you. my feelings for you can't be fitted in only one word "love" it's much more, i'll treasure and cherish you forever, more than my own life" 

Zhan lay down and held Yibo in his tight embrace, kissing his soft hair, did he really deserve this boy? was he really worth to be loved this much? only thing he realized was that every pain, every suffer, every disappointment, every betrayal he went through was worth of finding Yibo, his first and only love. didn't know why but suddenly he started singing, with softest and sweetest voice, while petting Yibo's back, very soon his breath became calm, Zhan looked down at the younger boy and felt his heart melting. Yibo was sleeping soundly like baby, with happy, bright smile on his face...

"Sweet dreams my love" whispered Zhan and after so long time he finally could sleep with heart full of happiness

And they're finally back together, this chapter kinda felt sad too but it'll all cuteness and hotness in next ones


	13. I Want You (+18)

Zhan slowly opened his eyes, feeling tight grasp on his wrist, he looked up at Yibo who was sitting next to him reading book 

"good morning my love"

"actually you have to say good afternoon already, you lazy sleepyhead" laughed Yibo and bent down to kiss Zhan

"really? did i sleep this much?" yawned Zhan and tried to get up, but Yibo's hand wasn't allowing him "Yibo i want to go to bathroom, let go of me"

"what? oh i'm sorry" Yibo just realized he was still holding Zhan "think it became habit already, i'm still afraid you'll leave" 

"i won't never" Zhan sweetly smiled and squeezed his cheeks "i love you"

after taking shower and eating they sat on the sofa together, watching TV. 

"everyone is talking about my health, it's bothering already. think rumors about me never gonna stop" mumbled Zhan

"especially when i'm here, living with you. they'll found out soon"

"let's stop talking about that, we already decided spending this time together like no one exist except us" 

"mn, by the way you promised me something yesterday" Yibo's voice sounded naughty "think i was patient enough"

"what do you..."

"you know" Yibo cut Zhan and pulled him closer, catching his lips in his mouth, tasting like the most yummy thing in the world, Zhan gasped from sudden touch on his thighs, Yibo's hands became fast and aggressive, he kept moving it on Zhan's sensitive part, making him breathless. 

"Yibo please" he freed himself and quickly stood up "let's watch the movie ok?" but he wasn't even done talking when Yibo hugged him from behind, biting his milky neck "are you trying to escape from me? there is no way, i can always catch you bunny" by saying that he unzipped Zhan's jeans, sliding his hand in it

"aahhh Yibo" Zhan shivered from sudden touch, and turned back to face Yibo, his eyes're full of passion and lust, undressing Zhan just with his stare. 

"i can't bear this anymore, even watching at you makes me crazy" panted Yibo and pushed Zhan at the wall, trapping him with his strong body "how can you be this sexy and attractive with this cute and innocent face of yours, i want to eat you right now" he was whispering, while licking and sucking Zhan's ear, making him moan loudly. Yibo slid his hand under Zhan's shirt and stopped at his nipples, teasing it with his fingers. Zhan's breath became heavy, he wrapped his legs around Yibo's waist and tighten the grasp, rubbing their lower parts together. Yibo groaned from sudden sensation and bit Zhan's lip, inserting his hot tongue in his mouth. while tasting every part of it Yibo tightly held Zhan's nice shaped butt and walked to the bedroom. 

"i was trying to take things slowly, but you're making it hard with your actions bunny" Yibo threw Zhan on the bed and jumped on him, removing his own shirt with one movement. seeing Yibo's strong, sexy chest Zhan gulped and raised up to touch his buds with his lips. Yibo closed his eyes and started moaning while Zhan kept licking his already erected nipples. unable to handle it anymore Yibo pulled Zhan on the bed again and bent down, biting and sucking his milky skin, leaving marks on his neck and chest. Zhan became moaning mess, he was scratching Yibo's back, moving his hips up to destroy distance between them. 

"aahh Yibo, i want you, i can't wait anymore" moaned Zhan "i'm about to..."

"i won't make you wait anymore my love" by saying that Yibo took off Zhan's pants, leaving him totally naked and revealing his hardened member, seeing Zhan's embarrassment Yibo smiled and kissed his red cheeks. he slowly moved down, tasting Zhan's whole body with his tongue until he reached tip of the Zhan's cock. Yibo slowly moved his tongue on it, teasing and making it harder. seeing Zhan couldn't take it anymore he fully put it in his mouth, still licking on it. Zhan arched his back from too strong pleasure and pulled Yibo's hair moaning loudly, knowing he was enjoying by his actions, Yibo festered his mouth and pushed Zhan's member deeper to his throat. 

"it feels so good, being eaten by you feels too good" cried out Zhan feeling he was about to come, with one more deep thrust he pushed Yibo back and released on his chest, breathing heavily, Yibo wait for him to calm down and captured his swollen lip, softly licking on it. 

"i love seeing you like that, all needy and eager for me"

"make me fully yours again, i'm too ready for it" whispered Zhan, smiling at Yibo. the younger one placed himself between Zhan's thighs and slowly put one finger in his tight hole, while still kissing his lips. adding two more fingers he felt Zhan gasping from pain, Yibo started whispering sweet words in his ear, to make Zhan more comfy he placed his legs on his shoulders and put tip of his cock in already widened entrance. Zhan closed his eyes and nodded a little giving permission, Yibo started moving in and out with loud moans, as Zhan's tight inside was totally devouring him, giving him too strong pleasure.

"aaahhh bunny, i love the feeling you're waiting for me, that you're saving your body for me all this time, you make me feel in heaven" Yibo sped up his thrusts, finding Zhan's sensitive spot he moved deeper, hitting it nonstop, listening his fave sound from Zhan's parted lips. getting closer to climax he tried to put it out but Zhan quickly changed their positions making Yibo come inside him.

"i know you aren't done yet, and i still want you, we're apart for so long time, it isn't enough" whispered Zhan and took Yibo's bud in his mouth again, roughly sucking and biting on it, while moving his hips up and down, feeling Yibo growing inside him again Zhan pushed him down and hastened his movements . Yibo held Zhan's tiny waist with his wide palms and threw his head back, breathing heavily, Zhan was moaning from both pain and pleasure, as Yibo's great length was wholly inside him, cause of his riding position. Yibo started stroking his already precuming member with full force and thrusting deeper, finally bringing Zhan and himself to orgasm. Zhan fell on his chest all satisfied and exhausted

"i want to do this everyday, and more times than today" smirked Yibo and buried his face in zhan's neck, feeling his scent 

"ok but without leaving hickeys, do you forget that i'm idol?" laughed Zhan and broke the hug to look at the Yibo

Yibo moved hair from Zhan's sweaty forehead and softly kissed it. 

"i love you my strange idol"

"i love you too my village boy" 

Yibo gently cleared Zhan and himself too and lay next to him covering their bodies with warm blanket, Zhan buried his face in Yibo's chest and hugged him tightly "if this is dream, i'm not willing to wake up"

"this is our reality, which is going to never change" Yibo held Zhan's face and deeply looked into his beautiful eyes "you're mine and i'm yours, forever"

there is only two chapters left until the end 😞 i feel already sad


	14. Never Let Go Off Him

Zhan felt something fluffy touching his hand and quickly opened his eyes, he looked down to meet two widened blue eyes, confusedly staring at him

"Jianguo is it really you? my princess" Zhan screamed and hugged her tightly, making poor cat very startled "omg i missed you so much, you naughty girl" cat soon recognize her owner and started purring, clinging on him

Zhan just noticed Yibo, who was standing at the door and watching them with happy smile

"did you take her here?"

"yes i asked your parents to send her to us, i knew you're missing her so much"

"Yibo you" Zhan quickly got up and ran to Yibo, hopping on his waist "you're the best boyfriend in the world, i love you, i love you so much" Zhan was nonstop kissing Yibo's cheeks between his words

"Zhan i'm going to fell down" laughed Yibo and softly kissed his lips "did you just find out? that i'm the best in everything"

"shameless" Zhan jumped down and returned to the Jianguo who was surprised by this romantic scene in front of her.

"take shower and come out, let's have breakfast, i bought some yummy food for our daughter too" Yibo winked at Zhan and left room. 

"do you like your new dad?" Zhan bent down and patted cat, hiding face in her soft fur "isn't he adorable?"

***

"are you going to cook?" Zhan hugged Yibo from the behind, kissing his neck "i just recovered from surgery, you sure this won't poison us?"

"i know how to cook" pouted Yibo "your boyfriend is trying so hard to spoil you here, but you keep teasing me"

"sorry, sorry baby Bo, let me spoil you too" Zhan sat on the table and trapped Yibo between his legs, wrapping hands around his neck. he bent down and softly touched his forehead, Zhan kept covering Yibo's whole face with kisses, sweetly whispering at him "that is the happiness i was always dreaming about, falling asleep and waking up with you at our little home, which only belongs to us, cooking and eating together, watching movies and talking about silly things. touching you, kissing you, feeling you..."

"we can dream about something more too, who knows?" Yibo petted Zhan's hair "being free and happy out of our home too"

"mn maybe" Zhan lowered his head, hiding sad smile "now let me help you, i don't think my kitchen can survive your attack, your mom once told me that you always burn food or yourself while cooking"

"that is why i found multi talented boyfriend for me, who can do everything well. Like sing, act, draw , cook and what more? Oh wild in bed"

"so proud no? You little brat" Zhan smiled and gently hit his shoulder "i'm so hungry, let's start now or i'll have to eat you"

"that is good idea" 

"take your hands off me Yibo, i was joking" 

"it didn't sound like that"

"Maybe after eating"

***

Zhan and Yibo were sitting in the living room, enjoied seeing Jianguo eating well

"Let's keep her here Zhan, she is so adorable and think already likes me, don't we like happy little family"

"We're, aren't you jealous? I always give too much attention to her"

"I know my place in your heart already" Yibo moved closer with same naughty smile and messed up Zhan's clothes but sudden call made him to stop

"It's my parents, quickly get off me" Zhan tried to calm himself and turned on the camera 

"Mom, dad how are you? I missed you so much"

"Really? I think you only remember your boyfriend now" teased Ms Xiao

Seeing Zhan's red face Yibo laughed and moved closer to greeted his future in laws "thank you so much for sending Jianguo to us mom, i could make Zhan happy" 

"You're so welcome my dear, i'm always ready to help you"

Zhan still couldn't believe this was really happening, Yibo and his parents seemed too close already and listening them sweetly talking to each-other was making him too happy. Zhan wiped his sudden tears and smiled at the monitor, Yibo tightly held his hand "look mom, he became too soft after surgery, crying about everything"

"that is ok, you're there to always comfort our son. Zhan-Zhan" Ms Xiao's face became serious "no matter what is going to happen, never let go of Yibo, to tell the truth knowing about your relationship wasn't easy for us at the beginning, maybe it was too sudden but watching how that little boy was worrying and caring about you made us understand...

"mom please" Yibo tried to stop her

"no i have to say, his suffering and pain cause of you made us realize that no one can love you more than him. so you have to think about your priorities, we're totally supporting you Zhan"

"mom did something happen? you're acting strange, wait there is someone at the door, i'll call you again later ok? love you mom dad" zhan got up to open the door.

"aunt?" Yibo ran out, hugging her "i missed you"

"my lil boy, how are you?"

"i'm fine, what about you?"

"think we need to talk" manager looked at Zhan with worry on her face "guess you didn't use mobile or tv today. video about you two is the most searched in the internet now"

Zhan's face became pale, he quickly sat at the laptop and played the video: "famous actor and singer Xiao Zhan got caught in the relationship with unknown young man, who was staying with him at the hospital and followed at home too, the fact he has boyfriend created big discussion in the industry" 

"guess someone secretly recorded video of Yibo who was asking for you at the hospital and sold it to the media"

"these worthless jerks" shouted Yibo with anger

"calm down" Zhan petted his shoulder and tried to smile "how is people's reaction?"

"your fans sure are supporting you but it gave reason to haters for destroying you Zhan, they're..."

"calling me gay? pervert? disgusting? i'm none of them, i'm doing nothing wrong, i just fell in love, nothing more" Zhan's voice started shaking, Yibo lowered his head trying to stop his tears

"agency wants you to do something as soon as possible, it's hard for me to say but they're asking to deny your relationship and blame Yibo as stalker"

"are you kidding me?" Zhan looked at the Yibo who was painfully smiling and nodding at him, everything was repeating, it was same as before, he has to make decision again, but it's way too easier now

"i have already decided" Zhan said with loud voice "and it isn't going to change" 

What do you think, zhan decided? Writing last chapter maybe take more time, i want it to be very good 😊 later my dear readers 😘


	15. The End

3 years later

"let's welcome the best actor of the year Xiao Zhan, it's so nice to see you here, as i know this is the first time you accepted to give interview in the live TV show"

"yes, you're right" Zhan smiled and greeted the audience "think it's better for me to talk about myself, than listening some false information"

"at first congrats becoming the best actor of the china, how do you feel about this?"

"i often said, that fame and awards was never my intention, but sure i'm very happy and honored. i love acting so much, i'm putting all my heart in it and receiving this title means i gave right emotions and feelings to the auditory. this is the most important goal for the actor"

"you went through many scandals and hardship during your career, now looking back what do you think, was it worth?"

"totally, every experience happy or painful it doesn't matter, always gives us life lessons. it makes us stronger and brave to make right decisions. if not hard times i couldn't appreciate my current happiness" 

"and now i want to ask you something, your fans are the most curious about. your private life"

"my love life?..." 

Zhan looked at the young man sitting next to him and wide smile brightened his face "he is right here, my first and only love Yibo, think everyone can see, that i'm the luckiest man in the world, having such a lovely and adorable boyfriend like him" 

"silly" Yibo whispered with shy voice and returned the proud smile, tightly holding Zhan's tiny hand

"years before you made the bravest decision and announced your relationship with him in front of the media, after that you left the industry and moved at your parents's house with him. don't take me wrong but for the famous public figure, admitting dating the guy should be quite hard no? especially in our society and country, and giving up on your career too"

"yes it was but... i remembered my parents's words "you have to think about your priorities" and there was no need to think about it much, i knew my answer already. it's always Yibo, my first priority, the most important for me. once i chose my career over him and think that was the wrongest decision in my whole life, i devoted him and myself for suffering and pain. after experiencing living without him, i really couldn't leave him alone again, so that time it was really easy for me to choose our love, plus that we both had support from our parents, it gave great strength to us"

"it took almost one year for you to come back to your career, before everyone could accept your relationship" 

"right, we received too much hate and harsh comments, but as long as we're together all sorrow can be healed by our love. i think it was for better, now i know who truly loved and value me, the people who stays with you during hardship are the real friends and supporters. so i'm happy having only good ones around me now, i want to thank my fans for standing next to me during this time, having me courage to come back"

"it's already three years you live together, usually what do you argue about?"

"nothing serious, maybe sometimes his childish behavior? or bad temper. sometimes he is even jealous of my cat, everything and everyone around me, but i really love when he is being possessive, the feeling someone is eagerly waiting for me at the home everyday, to welcome and warm me with love is best i could even dream about"

"because you're way too good, but still he is too stubborn" pouted Yibo and gently pinched Zhan's hand "our fights is always about this, he works too much but always forgets to eat something. look at him too skinny and tiny. sometimes i have to feed him myself"

"i have to be skinny, for my profession" protested Zhan

"but you're going to wholly disappear very soon, if keep doing this" 

"brat"

"i can hear you"

"think even your arguing looks lovely and cute" host laughed looking at them "thank you so much for visiting us today, best luck in your new projects Xiao Zhan and wish your family stay happy like this forever, is there something you want to tell your fans?"

"yes, my darlings if you find true love, don't let others to touch or take it away from you, nothing material last forever in this life, but love remains if you take care of it like real treasure. always keep fighting for your happiness and remember if there is someone in this world who dearly loves you, when it's worth, living is truly worth"

*****

Zhan intertwined their fingers together and leaned his head on Yibo's shoulder, the younger one softly kissed and caressed his hair "are you tired my love?"

"yes, such a long and busy day. but i'm very happy coming here with you, it's still hard to believe we can walk like this in public, all free and unbothered"

"totally free if we don't mind your 5 bodyguards" mocked Yibo

"that is what having famous BF means" 

reaching the car, Yibo turned back to bodyguards and asked for the key

"i'll drive today, you can get off from work early" 

Zhan nodded to them with sweet smile and get in the car, it was long time since they're alone like this outside. seemed like Yibo missed old time, when they're staying at the village, riding bicycle together, Zhan tightly holding his waist and singing sweet songs. 

"Yibo" Zhan stopped for a while "are you happy?"

"sure i'm, why do you ask?" Yibo stopped the car and turned to face Zhan 

"doesn't my work bothers you? always someone following us, my fans asking for autograph, pictures, you're always used calm life and now..." 

"why these silly ideas comes into your beautiful head gege?" Yibo smiled and softly kissed Zhan's lips "i need only one thing for happiness and this is you... next to me, you love your profession and i love seeing you doing your fave work. and i can have you all for myself when we're at our home no? you just need to endure my stamina, maybe too much for your age"

"i'm doing it almost everyday, if not enough when you can go and find new young BF" Zhan pouted and hit his hand

"it's so long time we live together and my tease still can make you angry. if you keep pouting your lips i'll do something naughty right here, in the car" Yibo moved closer and bit his neck, leaving red mark on it

"again? didn't i tell you..."

"this is your punishment for calling me boyfriend" Yibo whispered at his ear "husband, i'm your husband, we're wearing rings already no?" he held Zhan's hand and placed it next to his own, looking at their couple rings "one day we'll be officially married trust me" Yibo took Zhan's hand at his lips and softly kissed his fingers "now let's go to home, we both have to work tomorrow"

"your first book is going to be published very soon no? will i get special autograph?"

"you'll get writer himself, with all best service"

"what was i expecting?" Zhan laughed and pecked on Yibo's cheek "my lil writer brat"

after parking car, Yibo carried Zhan who was already sleeping peacefully in his arms and placed him on the bed. even after three years of living together, Yibo could never stop looking sleeping Zhan, his messy hair, parted lips, lil giggles while dreaming about something good was making Yibo too happy and grateful for having this angel next to him. Yibo lay down too and rubbed their noses together, softly kissing his lips. Zhan cuddled himself in Yibo's embrace and mumbled with sleeping voice 

"sorry for falling asleep without keeping our promise"

"it's ok, sweet dreams my idol, love you so much" Yibo whispered, gently petting his back

"love you too my village boy, forever" 

❤️promise i will never forget telling you how much i love you everyday, before going to sleep, even we're apart i'll still hold your hand and kiss you in my dream. promise i'll never stop adoring and loving you my life and heart saver❤️

! THE END !

Dreaming is always free no? So i decided to end this story like fairy tale 😊 wish someday we can really watch Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan talking about their love in the show. This is my wildest dream ever 😅 but who knows?

Ok i cried a few times while writing last chapter, it's my fault, falling in love too deeply with my own characters 😓 but somehow this story is too precious for me, so hard to say goodbye

Not sure you're reading this note or not but i want to thank every reader, who came until the end with me 😘 and please give me your final feedback how was this story?


End file.
